


Paciencia

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, King Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Week 2017, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Fic escrito por la Oikawa Week 2017, con la virtud de la paciencia como "inspiración".Hay veces en que la paciencia se agota, pero son tus amigos quienes te dan una salida.





	Paciencia

Sentía que su sien estaba latiendo y que lo más probable era que tuviera marcada la vena de la frente.

¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar aquello?

Era su cumpleaños, maldita sea, y aun así era él quien tenía que pagarle al resto de su equipo por aquella salida. A veces ser capitán era un incordio.

Rebuscó entre los rincones de sus bolsillos, de su billetera, en cualquier parte en donde pudiera encontrar alguna moneda para pagar la enorme cuenta del restorant. Por mucho que buscara, lo que tenía no era suficiente para pagar.

Un golpe en su espalda le sacó de sus cavilaciones y levantando la vista vio que todos le sonreían y le decían que ya podían irse, que por esa ocasión se lo dejarían pasar y que no debía preocuparse por pagar.

¡Uy, que alivió! Pensó sarcásticamente.

Todos se levantaron y salieron del local, dejándolo atrás.

Siempre era así, lo obligaban a ir a comer, tenía que pagar la cuenta por ser el capitán, lo dejaban atrás, se burlaban de él y de su personalidad y le hacían bulling constantemente.

Ya se estaba hartando un poco de todo eso, que no le tuvieran el aprecio suficiente y no lo respetaran como él quería ser respetado.

Quizás si debió haber ido a Shiratorizawa.

No, eso jamás.

Con otro suspiro, siguió caminando detrás de sus compañeros de equipo, la mayoría ya se había separado y quedaban solo los de 3er año con él. Iba tan concentrado en su propia molestia que no se había dado cuenta de que iba haciendo un puchero mientras caminaba.

—Oye, Shittykawa —le llamó Iwaizumi— cambia esa cara de mierda que traes, no hagas pucheros, que nos asustas. Además, nosotros te pagamos, ¿no?

—Si Oikawa, cambia la cara —se burló Makki— o las chicas dejarán tu club de fans.

Ahí estaba, la burla por el grupo de fans que tenía. No era su culpa ser popular con las chicas, simplemente había nacido con ese rostro esculpido por los dioses y con una cabellera impecable. Además, sabía tratar a las mujeres con cortesía -su hermana se había dedicado a enseñarle aquello-. Era obvio que las chicas cayeran a sus pies.

Inhalar y exhalar, era lo que mejor se le daba en esas situaciones, luego les dedicó esa sonrisa tan bien ensayada frente al espejo.

—Al menos así tendrían alguna oportunidad, ¿no lo creen?

Y por comentarios así era que sus amigos lo molestaban.

—Oye, Oikawa, estás un poco más malhumorado de lo normal, ¿pasó algo?

—No me pasa nada Matsun —le contestó fríamente. Realmente le pasaba algo—. Es solo que, ustedes no entienden toda la paciencia que debo tener para ser capitán del equipo. No solo tengo que preocuparme de los entrenamientos, de los partidos amistosos, de los regímenes de cada uno, sino que también debo preocuparme de la parte social. De que cada uno se lleve bien con el otro, ¿se dieron cuenta que el otro día perro loco-chan quiso morder a Yahaba? Claro que no, pero ahí estoy yo, evitando peleas y malos entendidos, creando situaciones de convivencia, aunque desaparezca mi mesada —lanzó un suspiro dramático—. ¿Y que recibo a cambio? Insultos, miramientos en menos, bulling y golpes.

—Debiste haber ido a Shiratorizawa.

—¡Iwa-chan! No es gracioso.

—Ya, está bien, en cierto punto crees que no reconocemos todo lo que haces por el equipo, pero si los demás no te reconocieran lo suficiente, no serías el capitán, ¿no lo crees así? —le consoló Hajime.

—Exacto, no es que te hayamos elegido como capitán por lo sedoso de tu cabello —continuó Makki.

—Oh por la sonrisa de modelo que tienes —prosiguió Matsun.

—¡Ustedes dos agotan mi paciencia! ¡Especialmente cuando se intercambian camisetas! —les contestó Oikawa mientras les señalaba con el dedo.

Ambos, Matsukawa y Hanamaki se encogieron de hombros ante aquello, pero seguían manteniendo una sonrisa en sus rostros. Iwaizumi negó con la cabeza y palmeó de nuevo la espalda de Oikawa.

—Lo que los chicos querían decir, es que aceptamos tu calidad de jugador y tu liderazgo, a pesar de todos tus defectos, te seguiríamos a donde fueras.

Tooru se llevó las manos dramáticamente a la cara y se tapó la boca con ellas, simulando que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Iwa-chan, nunca has sido tan dulce conmigo —abrió los brazos y se le iba a tirar encima, pero una mano en toda su cara lo detuvo.

—Ni se te ocurra abrazarme, Shittykawa, se me podría contagiar lo diva.

—Que cruel… —se escuchó apenas.

—Y cuando sientas que tu paciencia ya no puede más, pues, recurre a nosotros, ¿acaso no soy tu vice capitán? De Kyotani puedo encargarme yo, y de los indisciplinados de primero también, ellos dos —señaló a Matsun y a Makki—, pueden encargarse, qué se yo… de algo.

—Podríamos tratar de no cambiar nuestros números más seguidos —afirmó Matsun.

—¿Lo ves? Sería un problema menos, creo —continuó Iwaizumi—. Lo importante, es que sigas siendo nuestro pilar, sin importar qué.

Un silencio llenó el lugar y Oikawa sentía como las lágrimas de emoción se le arremolinaban detrás de los ojos. A veces, aunque sabía todo aquello, le era necesario escucharlo.

Como sabía que no podía ponerse sentimental, y que sus amigos tampoco dejarían que los abrazase o algo por el estilo, se separó de la mano de Hajime que lo mantenía sujeto, dio un paso hacia atrás, se limpió una pequeña gota que se había escapado y con gesto orgulloso les dijo mientras se quitaba una pelusa invisible del uniforme.

—Bueno, pues si me ayudan en esas cosas, puede que no tenga que ocupar la dedicación y la paciencia que tengo para arreglar mi cabello y mantener mi piel suave y tersa.

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, los otros tres ya le habían dado la espalda y habían seguido caminando. Con una sonrisa -genuina- en su rostro, corrió detrás de ellos mientras agitaba el brazo, gritando para que lo esperaran y no lo dejaran solo.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
